The ICWU is applying for 2 programs: HWWT ($2,594,449 Yr1;$13,765,662 Total) and HDPT ($606,253 Yr1;$3,218,678 Total). These programs will reach 2,466 trainees in 145 classes for 55,520 contact hours. This would result in 12,330 trainees in 725 classes for 277,600 contact hours over the 5-year period of the grant. Over the last 17 years, the ICWU Center, based in Cincinnati OH, and its nationwide union Consortium has built a nationally recognized HAZMAT training program specializing in chemical emergency response programs to protect collateral duty emergency responders. The Consortium members are: ICWU, UFCW, Coalition of Black Trade Unionists (CBTU), American Federation of Teachers (AFT), American Nurses Association (ANA), GCOHC, American Federation of Government Employees, UC and IAM. The long-term organizational goal is to institutionalize a program within member unions and build employer support. The immediate educational goal is to deliver emergency response training to industrial, educational, government and health care workers with collateral duty to respond to chemical emergencies. The long-term educational goal is to provide students with the confidence and problem-solving skills to identify inadequacies in facility chemical emergency response programs. The applicant will evaluate the effectiveness of workplace improvements through pre and post training evaluation. They will expand their programs to protect school and hospital employees who respond to spills within their facilities and protect health care workers from contaminated patients after catastrophic unintentional incidents. Hospital "First Receivers" are recognized by OSHA as covered by the HAZWOPER standard and in need of training. The ICWU consortium will continue the application of blended learning and expand their already substantial multi-grantee efforts into new areas. HWWTP specific aims are to, continue to develop worker-trainers, using Adult Education Techniques;expand Minority Outreach with CBTU and Latino workers;collaborate with other grantees;train industrial workers, government workers, school personnel, non-WMD (weapons of mass destruction) First Receivers;and expand into Spanish language Hazmat training, Chemical Release Software, mold, Worker and Community Outreach and Workplace Shelter in Place. The HDPTP aims include, continuing WMD First Receivers training and expanding to Disaster Site Worker training, Worker and Community Outreach and Workplace WMD Shelter in Place and the use of Chemical Release Software. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)